


Ojos

by editorialpatitofeliz



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, Eyes, Family, Mystery, Ojos, Oneshot, TheLoudHouse, Tlh, misterio
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26277043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/editorialpatitofeliz/pseuds/editorialpatitofeliz
Summary: ¿Qué oculta Lucy tras su flequillo?
Comments: 1





	Ojos

-¡Vamos Lucy!

Lincoln se encontraba aburrido el sofá del living de su casa junto a su hermana menor. La pequeña se encontraba quieta cuan estatua fuera. Su objetivo en la vida siempre ha sido pasar desapercibida frente al mundo. Cosa que por poco conseguía ese día. Lastimosamente, la curiosidad y aburrimiento de Lincoln fueron más fuertes.

-Suspiro –respondió ante la réplica de su hermano.

-¡Vamos! ¡Déjame verlos! –insistió el muchacho con interés.

-No Lincoln. No debes verlos –replicó Lucy.

-¿Pero por qué no? –alegó Lincoln-. ¡Usas ese flequillo desde que tengo memoria! ¡Nunca he visto tus ojos!

-Y nunca los verá tu desgraciada alma –insistió en un tono lúgubre.

-Vamos Lucy –le rogó el chico antes de intentar forcejear con su hermana.

El silencio fue la respuesta recibida.

-Si no lo haces tú, te obligaré a mostrármelos –amenazó el chico.

Lucy, estoica, se negó a la propuesta.

-Uno, dos, y…

Poco pudo hacer la pobre Lucy ante la fuerza de su hermano. En un par de segundo quedó al descubierto lo que ocultaba su denso flequillo oscuro. Ante el descubrimiento, Lincoln saltó al otro lado del sofá horrorizado. Ni siquiera las peores narraciones provenientes de la perturbadora mente de su hermana se comparaban con lo que acababa de ver.

-Suspiro –replicó ella volviendo a taparse con el flequillo.

-Lu-lu-lucy –tartamudeó fuera de sí.

-Te dije que no lo hicieras –le replicó ella.

Lincoln se cubrió la cabeza con sus brazos intentando comprender qué acababa de ver. Detrás del flequillo no encontró un par de ojos como se esperaba. En su lugar alcanzó a ver un par de agujeros que cada vez que recordaba sus detalles le daban ganas de vomitar. Fue un descubrimiento demasiado chocante para él.

Se quedaron en silencio un par de minutos. La pequeña seguía instalada fingiendo ser un adorno más de la casa. Lincoln de vez en cuando intentaba reincorporarse, sin tener el valor suficiente para conseguirlo.

-¿Lucy? –tras un rato, el muchacho se armó de valor.

La chica se giró hacia él como si se tratara de una muñeca maldita.

-Tus ojos –balbuceó-, ¿no-no los tienes?

-Suspiro –respondió ella.

-¿Lucy? –replicó su hermano con un tono insistente.

-No, no los tengo –sentenció.

-¡¿Pero cómo?! –Lincoln comenzó a desesperarse.

-Nací así –respondió con una frialdad inesperada.

-Pep-pep –Lincoln tenía más preguntas que respuestas. Preguntas que se atropellaban en su cabeza sin que exista alguna que pueda salir airosa.

-Lucy –Lincoln volvió a romper el silencio-, ¿cómo es que pareciera que ves? Digo, no te caes, lees, escribes, dibujas. ¡Un ciego no puede hacer eso! ¿O sí?

-Lincoln, veo con los ojos del corazón –respondió la chica.

-¿Qué?

-Pruébame –lo desafío. Su voz se notaba segura.

-Okey –aceptó con reparos-, ¿cuántos dedos ves?

Su hermano le mostró dos dedos levantados de su mano derecha frente a la cara de la pequeña.

-Dos dedos –respondió con serenidad.

-¿Cuántos ves ahora? –insistió Lincoln.

-Cinco dedos –Lucy continuó acercando cada una de las pruebas-, un dedo, tienes tus manos en la espalda, eso es muy grosero.

-¡Increíble! –exclamó el muchacho justo mientras le estaba mostrando el dedo del medio.

-Suspiro –finalizó ella.

Ambos siguieron juntos en el sofá viendo silenciosamente cómo se pasaba la vida. Las preguntas de Lincoln se habían esfumado. La mente de Lucy era un misterio. Pronto la chica se mimetizó en el ambiente de la habitación mientras Lincoln intentaba convencerse de lo que acababa de ocurrir.


End file.
